Sonic/Moana (Flim)
Cast *Amy Rose as Moana *Sonic as Maui * Tails as Hei Hei *Cheese as Pua *Antoine as Bobby the Squirrel *Cream as Moana's Sister *Knuckles as Chief Tui *Vanilla as Sina *Mama Robotnik as Gramma Tala *Dr. Robotnik as Tamatoa Nicktoons Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (also known as SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Battle of Volcano Island. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Catscratch, and El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera appear. Story The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas from that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a house. Upon arriving at the house, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way to a toy factory. After finding his way through the factory, Spongebob finds Patrick inside a huge container. After freeing Patrick, he meets Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Tak. While traveling on their adventure, the Nicktoon heroes recused El Tigre, Jenny Wakeman, Zim, GIR, and Mr. Blik and faced evil robotic versions of SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, Tak, and Jimmy. After beating Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutorn was claimed as the greatest scientist in the world. Characters Playable * SpongeBob SquarePants/Prehistoric SpongeBob * Patrick Star * Danny Phantom/Dark Danny * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Tak * El Tigre * Jenny Wakeman * Zim * GIR * Mr. Blik Bosses * Professor Finbarr Calamitous Levels SpongeBob SquarePants's Universe: * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and Tak available) Danny Phantom's Universe: * Amity Park (Jenny available) The Fairly OddParents' Universe: * Fairy World (Mr. Blik available) Tak and the Power of Juju's Universe: * Pupununu Village (El Tigre available) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' Universe: * Retroville (Zim available) Evil Toy Co. Factory (Unknown Universe): * Evil Toy Company (GIR available after collecting all Master Models in the game available.) Attacks SpongeBob SquarePants: *Blowing Bubbles Patrick Star: *Rolling Into Enemies Jimmy Neutron: *Supersonic Gun Timmy Turner: *Star Flinger Danny Phantom: *Ghost Punch Tak: *Tak's Staff Jenny: *Robotic Punch Zim: *PAK Laser GIR: *Throwing Taco Sauce El Tigre: *Claw Attack Mr. Blik: *Throwing Mice Prehistoric SpongeBob *Club Attack Dark Danny *Ghost Punch Gallery Master Models Bikini Bottom: * Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Katara (Avatar: the Last Airbender) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Amity Park: * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Gromble (Aaahh! Real Monsters) * Ginger (As Told By Ginger) * Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) * Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) Pupununu Village: * CatDog (CatDog) * Pip (Back at the Barnyard) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) * Jibolba (Tak and the Power of Juju) Retroville: * Dagget (Angry Beavers) * Mrs. X (The X's) * Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) * White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Fairy World: * Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Gordon (Catscratch) * GIR (Invader Zim) * Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Trivia * In the Nintendo Wii version, El Tigre is a Master Model and in the Game Boy Advance version, Frida is a Master Model. * White Pantera's Master Model looks like his mutated Guacamole Monster form from Night of the Living Guacamole. Version 2 *El Tigre as Sonic *Invader Zim as Manic *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Sonia Version 3 *Scaredy Squirrel *El Tigre *Invader Zim *Kappa Mikey *Danny Phantom *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Rugrats *Tak and the Power of Juju *2 Stupid Dogs *Corneil and Bernie *The Secret Saturdays Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Nickelodeon